1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to combination ornamental accessory and person locator device. More specifically, the present invention pertains to an article of jewelry or retractable key chain that comprises a GPS transceiver and an identifying integrated circuit. The device may be provided in the form of a watch, necklace, pendant, anklet, bracelet, or a key chain having a housing member adapted to enclose the electronic features of the present invention.
There are various types of support services needed to provide proper supervision of children, elderly, and those who are at risk or have special needs. It is difficult to supervise these individuals when they do not stay in one place, as many individuals travel from one location to another several times throughout the day. Additionally, it is difficult to locate these individuals when they leave a designated area in which they are allowed. When the supervised individual ventures out alone, the individual may get lost and the caretaker may be unable to locate the individual. This is particularly problematic when the individual suffers from mental illness such as Alzheimer's disease, dementia, or another such cognitive disability, as the individual may pose a threat to himself or to others.
For the foregoing reasons, a locator device for people can be a valuable asset for any caretaker. The present invention is a combination ornamental accessory and person locator device that contains identifiable information of a person. The person locator device of the present invention is designed to be small and lightweight, so that it is convenient to carry or wear. For instance, the present invention may be easily placed in a purse, a bag, or other objects kept with the monitored person. Alternatively, the present invention may be worn. The person locator device automatically provides real-time updates of the location of the monitored person over the Internet. Accordingly, the user may check the location of the person from any electronic device having an Internet connection. The present invention can bring a sense of security to any caretaker. The present invention is ideal for use with children, elderly, or with those who are at risk or have special needs.
The primary advantage of the present invention is not only its outward ornamental design and tracking capability, but more specifically the identifying integrated circuit feature within the housing member. The integrated circuit allows the device to store personally identifiable information such as name, birthday, address, and phone number of the monitored person. Additionally, the integrated circuit allows the device to store medical information of the person, such as blood type, allergies, medical diseases and conditions, and the like. In this way, the present invention alerts emergency medical personnel of relevant medical information of the monitored person.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to locators and monitoring systems for use with people. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. Some of these patents describe a portable device that utilizes GPS to monitor the position of a person. Another patent describes a combination GPS and camera transmitting assembly for tracking and providing audible and visual contact with a person. These devices, however, do not include a microprocessor that can store personally identifiable information and personal medical information that may be used during a medical emergency. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,074 to White discloses a child finder comprising a transmitter that is adapted to send a signal to a conventional receiver so that the child's location may be monitored. The transmitter may be enclosed in an article of jewelry such as a watch, bracelet, ring, or the like. The transmitter may be turned on or off via a push button so that the transmitter may be activated as needed. The push button comprises a safety mechanism so that the transmitter may not be inadvertently turned off. While White discloses a child finder constructed as an article of jewelry, it does not utilize a GPS to locate the child wearing the device. Rather, the child finder device of White utilizes a conventional transmitter and receiver that may be unable to communicate with each other. In this way, the device of White may be unable to monitor the child's location. In contrast, the present invention discloses a person locator device that utilizes GPS to receive radio signals that the GPS satellites broadcast. The present invention communicates with at least four GPS satellites that are visible at any time, thereby allowing the device to transmit information about its position and the current time at regular basis.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,396,403 to Haner discloses a child monitoring system comprising a combination bracelet and camera transmitting assembly. The system further comprises a receiver for tracking and providing audible and visual contact with a child or object within a predetermined area. The bracelet is preferably worn on a child's wrist, and it includes a transmitter that transmits signals for detection by a remote hand-held or belt worn monitor. The bracelet also includes a circuitry for two-way speaker communication or monitoring. The camera transmitting assembly is worn on an article of clothing worn by the child so as to provide a video signal. The device may employ GPS microminiaturized technology when monitoring the child at a longer distance.
The device of Haner, however, does not disclose a retractable transmitting assembly that is adapted to store personally identifiable information and personal medical information. The present invention discloses a person locator device that is enclosed in a retractable housing. The locator device is adapted to monitor the location of a person and store personally identifiable information. The personally identifiable information allows a user to verify the name, birthday, gender of the monitored person. Additionally, the locator device of the present invention stores medical information of the monitored person. In this way, the locator device alerts emergency medical personnel as to the medical condition of the monitored person.
Another device, U.S. Pat. No. 6,243,039 to Elliot discloses a child locator system comprising a GPS locator device. The GPS locator device is carried or worn by a child, and a parent can monitor the location of the child by logging onto a website or by calling into a call center. The parent can customize the setting so that he or she can receive an automatic notification when a child moves outside of a pre-specified threshold. Additionally, the system may notify the parent when the child is near.
Similarly, U.S. Published Patent Application Number 2005/0020274 to Ursini discloses a portable child-locating device that utilizes GPS software. The device is rechargeable and may be in a form of an article of jewelry such as a bracelet, pendant, watch, anklet, hair accessory or pocket item. The child may be tracked on a computer or a portable hand held electronic device that runs web browser software. Additionally, the device may be registered with a law enforcement agency to enable the user to report a child that is lost or abducted.
While the foregoing devices disclosed in Elliot and Ursini utilize a satellite to locate and notify a law enforcement agency of a missing or abducted child, it does not notify emergency medical services of a medical condition of a monitored person. The present invention stores personally identifiable information that includes medical information of a monitored person. The personally identifiable information may be recorded under a unique identification number. In this way, the present invention allows the law enforcement agency or emergency medical personnel to be aware of any pertinent medical condition of the monitored person.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,278,370 to Underwood discloses a child tracking apparatus that provides for the location of a child. The apparatus uses a small transmitter that is carried or worn by a child. The transmitter is enclosed in the child's clothing or personal adornments such as shoes, coats, watches, earrings, bracelets, rings, and the like. When the child is lost or is in danger, the child activates the transmitter. The transmitter communicates with a system of receivers such as local cellular telephone towers or low earth orbiting satellites, thereby sending a signal to a central reporting station. The central reporting station then notifies the parent of the child of the location of the child and assists the local law enforcement officials in locating the child. The device of Underwood, however, is limited in the fact that it requires a child to activate the transmitter. In contrast, the present invention does not need to be activated to provide continuous monitoring of a person, thereby allowing a user to track a person at all times.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,900,817 to Olmassakian discloses a monitoring system for a child. The system includes a first and second electronic module, wherein the first electronic module is worn or carried by a child, and an individual supervising the child carries the second electronic module. The first electronic module is adapted to exchange signals that determine the relative distance and direction the first electronic module is from a second electronic module. If the distance between the first and second electronic module exceeds a predetermined limit, the second electronic module alerts the supervising individual. Additionally, the second electronic module includes one or more screens that display the direction and distance between the two modules.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 7,511,627 to Holoyda discloses a child locator that comprises a master unit that is worn by a parent and a monitored unit that is worn by a child. The master unit is adapted to actuate its on-board alarm when its processor determines that the monitored unit is beyond a first predetermined distance. The monitored unit is adapted to actuate its on-board alarm when the monitored unit is beyond a second predetermined distance. Once an alarm on the monitored unit is activated, a signal from the master unit is required to deactivate it. The master unit may also include a directional antenna for determining a position on the monitored unit.
While the foregoing devices of Olmassakian and Holoyda allow a user to monitor the location of a child, these devices are limited in the fact that they require two electronic modules to communicate with each other to locate the child being monitored. In contrast, the present invention allows a user to track a person on any computer or a portable hand held electronic device that runs web browser software, thereby eliminating the need for the locator device to communicate with a paired electronic module.
These prior art devices have several known drawbacks. The prior art fails to disclose a retractable GPS transmitting assembly that is adapted to store personally identifiable information and personal medical information. The present invention discloses GPS transceiver and identifying integrated circuit. The identifying integrated circuit may be in a form of a microchip that is adapted to store personal and medical information of the monitored person. The identifying integrated circuit may use RFID technology and contain unique identification data and electronic circuits to encode that information. The device may be powered via an internal power source, such as battery, wherein the battery may be rechargeable. It is therefore submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art, which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art devices, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing locators and monitoring systems for use with people. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.